1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of building construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to building construction form work structures. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to outside conversion corner piece for joining form work panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, builders have used form work panels to form walls and columns. For example when forming a wall, concrete is poured between two opposing panels of form work and over vertically projecting re-bar. After the concrete cures, the panels are removed to leave a free-standing wall. Similarly, when forming a column concrete is poured over inside pairs of opposing panels of form work and vertically projecting re-bar. When the concrete cures, the panels are removed to leave a free-standing column.
Some form work panels are imported from abroad. These panels are often made according to the exporting country's measurement system. For example, it is nearly impossible to use panels imported from Europe on construction projects in the U.S. or other home country. This is because imported panels are typically created to conform with metric units. Metric units do not translate well in the world of U.S. building construction because contractors are typically not as familiar with such measurements and equipment. Moreover, building codes and blueprint specifications are not easily tailored to metric units to meet the builders' needs.
As is known to those skilled in the art, wood slats or other “fillers” must often be used to extend the dimensions of the panels so that they can be used in U.S. construction projects. Others offset or cut the panels to meet their needs for forming walls. After crude modifications such as these are made, these panels can often meet most desired U.S. customary unit-based system measurement specifications.
However, the metric-sized panels are especially problematic when used to form columns on U.S. construction projects. One unsatisfactory previously recognized approach to solving the problem referred to herein involves the use of wood slats or fillers mentioned above. Fillers are generally impractical as they take time to construct and put into place. With the high cost of construction crew labor, this previously recognized solution also has the disadvantage of relatively high cost. Consequently, a preferred solution will be seen by the end-user as being cost effective. A solution is cost effective when it is seen by the end-user as compelling when compared with other potential uses that the end-user could make of limited resources.
Also, the fillers may shift during the concrete pouring or drying process. This may cause safety and/or structural problems. Because of this fact, a number of jurisdictions restrict the use of the aforementioned previously recognized approach because of the aforementioned disadvantages. However, since up until now there has been no suitable alternative, many jurisdictions are generally not enforcing such a prohibition.
What is needed therefore is a device which converts odd-sized imported form work building panels for use in the home country. Further, what is also needed is an inventive outside conversion corner configured and dimensioned such that the panels can be easily joined to fit most U.S. customary unit applications.
The below-referenced U.S. patents, and allowed U.S. applications in which the issue fees have been paid, disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents, and applications, in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,106 relates to an easily assembled concrete form including a plurality of elongated wall members manufactured by roll forming and connected together to define an enclosure. Each wall member has a first end and a second end, an inner surface and an outer surface. Attached to the inner surface of the wall member at the first end is a U-shaped key having legs extending beyond the first end of the wall member. Attached to the inner surface of the wall member at the second end is an interlocking bracket having two vertically spaced slots for receiving the legs of the U-shaped key to connect adjacent wall members together. One of the slots is enlarged for also receiving an extending flange from a support bracket to frictionally maintain the U-shaped key and interlocking bracket in a locked relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,095 relates to a modular building system for constructing the frame of a structure. Standardized foundation forms, vertical forms, and tie beam forms are attached to each other. The vertical forms are hinged so as to be capable of defining a corner of any angle. Cover plates are selectively inserted into the tie beam forms so as to define a reception recess which corresponds to the size of a roof truss being used. The various forms can be attached to each other with a minimal amount of labor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,601 relates to an outside bay adaptor for a concrete forming structure. The adaptor has a pair of elongated flat plates, each of substantial length. The plates are disposed in an angular V-shaped relation to one another. The plates have a pair of confronting slots. The slots on the plates are transversely aligned with one another. Slotted wedge bolts are extended through the line slots and extend outwardly and in diverging relation to one another and adjacent opposite ends of the plates. A weldment is located at each end of the plates. The weldment connects the slotted wedge bolts that extend through the slots to the plates in a unitary assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,800 discloses a locking hinge mechanism for concrete forms. The mechanism includes parallel hinge strips connected together by hinges positioned at intervals along the length of the strips. Each hinge includes a provision for a wedge lock. The wedge lock when fully inserted position the hinge strips at a secure 90 degree angle. The hinge strips are spaced apart from the juncture of the strips, when arranged at the 90 degree angle, so that concrete flashings do not clog the hinge. The hinge strips are in turn affixed to side rails of the joining concrete forms to form a 90 degree angle, such as for a column form arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,216 discloses a quick-release fastening device for releasably securing together the outer edges of two pivotally connected right angle sections of a concrete column form. The concrete form is comprised of a series of upstanding rectangular panels, some of which are in a contiguous relationship. Along their adjacent side edges are outwardly extending flange-like members which extend at right angles to each other and have transverse slots therein. The quick-release fastening device consists of a T-bolt embodying a plate-like body portion at one end and a reduced longitudinally slotted shank at the other end. The body portion is disposed in the space between the two flange-like members and abuts against one of the flange-like members. The shank portion extends through and beyond a transverse slot in one flange-like member. An additional T-bolt may also be employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 901,209 discloses an improved clip that is composed of sheet metal and made in one piece. It comprises a body portion 1 having two sets or pairs of spaced engaging portions or flanges, 2 and 3, arranged respectively in planes at right angels to each other. A supplemental flange 6 having an opening 7 is formed on the body 1 at a point centrally between the flanges 3, a flange 4. Formed in the body 1 at points near its ends are openings or perforations 8 for reception of screws or other fastening members by means of which the clip may be attached to one of the mold sections or boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,810 discloses cross bars that are attached to the sides of the molding boards. The opposite members of each pair are drawn together to clamp the molding boards between them, by longitudinal strips, preferably, though not necessarily, in the form of angle irons 4 which extend lengthwise the column and overlie the ends of the cross bars. Bolts 5 are then employed to clamp the irons together at any appropriate points, preferably, however, near the top and bottom of the mold and at one or more intermediate points according to the dimensions of the mold. The angle irons may be drilled at frequent intervals as represented so that the bolts may be inserted at any point required.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,753 discloses a form for concrete columns. The form consists of a series of angle plates having a series of apertures formed in their edges and adapted to be adjustably secured together by bolts located in apertures of adjacent plates. A series of longitudinally extending notched braces are located at intermediate points of the sides of the mold, and a series of transversely extending clamps are located in the notches of the longitudinally extending braces. These embrace the joined plates and have a series of apertures formed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,760 discloses the vertical end edges of the panels 2 and 5 along with angles 23 and 24. These angles are similar to the angles 18 and 19 illustrated in FIG. 1. Bolted to the flanges of these angles are the angles 25 and 26, the free wings of which, as indicated in FIG. 3, are provided with a plurality of horizontal slots 27. Angle 25 has slots 27 at left-hand end of panel 2 in FIG. 1. The corner panel 7 is provided with a plurality of rows of holes 28 (FIG. 1). This panel is secured to the angles 25 and 26 by means of stove bolts 29 that extend through the holes in the corner panel and through the slots 27 in the wings of the angles 25 and 26. This arrangement gives any and all desired adjustments since the slots 27 in the arms or flanges of the angles 25 and 26 lying next the plates 7 give adjustments lying between the holes in the rows 28.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,864 discloses a form which is designed for use in molding a concrete column of rectangular shape. In cross section, each of the sections will comprise four parts 1, 2, 3 and 4 of such proportions that, when they are arranged in the manner shown in FIG. 2, they will overlap each other more or less according to the diameter of the column, each of said parts being substantially L-shaped in outline. The parts of the base section A are substantially channel-shaped in vertical cross-section, as shown in FIG. 4, and each of the parts comprises a vertical web 5 provided at its upper and lower edges with an outwardly-projecting portion or vertical flange 7a. The parts are adapted to be arranged in telescopic engagement with each other by slipping one end of each part longitudinally into the end of an adjacent part, thus forming a rectangular shaped frame composed of four parts that are interlocked securely with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,702 discloses a structure preferably comprised of two elongated rectangular shaped walls A and B. These walls are permanently and integrally joined to each other along their meeting longitudinal edges so as to be disposed in planes at right angels to each other in transverse section. Adjacent the longitudinal edges, opposite the joined edges, walls A and B are, respectively, provided with parallel pairs of ears 5 and 6. The movable walls C and D are hingedly connected to walls A and B by upper and lower hinge brackets 7 and 8. The brackets extend from the respective walls, i.e., brackets 7 of wall C are positioned at their lateral ends between ears 6 and pivotally assembled therewith by pins 9. On the other hand, the lateral ends of brackets 8 are similarly positioned between ears 5 and pivotally assembled therewith by pins 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,766 discloses several wall sections, such as plates A, B, C, etc., that make up a form. The plates can be right-angular in cross-section and each have the walls 10 and 11. In FIG. 12, it is shown how these right-angular plates overlie one upon the marginal edge of the other so as to be adjustable to vary the width of the wall of the form that they will serve to make. FIG. 14 shows flanges 12, 13 formed upon the corner parts of each right-angular plate A, B, C and D respectively, the terminals 10A of the walls 10 of which plates project beyond the adjacent extreme end of the flange 12, so these parts are shouldered one against the other. The flanges serve to reinforce the right-angular plates giving them more strength and durability.
FIG. 14 shows how these plates are arranged to provide a rectangular enclosure for building a concrete column or post therein. Since the sheet metal plates will be of inappreciable thickness their overlap will hardly interfere with the flush continuation of each side of the completed column.
In short, a device that converts odd-sized imported form work building panels for use in the home country in a cost-effective manner is of interest to, for example, those in the field of building construction.